A Sentai Christmas Carol
by 13matthi
Summary: Luka steals money from an orphange so she is sent to spend the night at SPD prison where she is visited by three ghost. Meanwhile Ahim tries to save the orphanage. Can Ahim save the orphanage and will Luka learn a lesson. A bit of a crossover with A Christmas Carol. Other Sentai Characters to appear.
1. Chapter 1

A Sentai Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to Toei and the company that made A Christmas Carol.

Luka is taking a stroll through Tokyo when she see's a jar full of money on the top of a staircase

"Hmm" She says as she walks up to the jar of money. "Who would just leave all this money out in the open?" Looks around then at the jar to find wording on it. "Christmas Funds? bah humbug." Luka tucks the jar in her jacket saying "I'm sure they won't notice" She then runs away as a blonde girl close to 8 years old opens the door.

"Hey the jar is gone!" says the girl then a Nun walks out

"What?" says the Nun "Oh my goodness, who would take a jar of money from an orphanage?"

A boy on crutches comes out coughing "What's going on?"

The girl turns to the boy "Timmy it's horrible! some bad person took our money"

"What? That's Awful" says Timmy

"Well, I guess we'll have to see what happens next I'm sure the lord will take care of us" says the Nun as they walk back inside.

*On the Gokai Galleon*

Luka walks in with Jewelry around her arms, waist and neck which the rest of the Gokaigers notice.

"Whoa! Luka where'd you get all that?" asks Gai as he walks up to her

"I bought it with some money laying around" says Luka gleefully.

"Money?" says Don

"From Where?" asks Joe

"It was all in here" Luka says as she pulls out the jar.

"Let me see that" Ahim takes the jar and looks at the label then gasps "Luka this money was for an orphanage!"

"What?" says Gai and Don in unison

"So? Why do they need it?" asks Luka shrugging.

"Luka how could you do that to those poor children! For all you know they could be sick and need that money." says Ahim

Luka scoffs "Let them be sick it's not my problem"

"That is cold Luka even for you" says Don getting a bit upset

"So?" Luka says getting in Don's face scaring him

"So what? These are orphans! they probably have no money to their name." says Ahim getting into Luka's face then she heads for the door

"Where are you going" Marvelous asks from his chair

"Down to that orphanage and tell them what happened to their money because unlike you Luka I'm a good person!" she says while opening the door then slams it on her way out.

"Whatever" says Luka walking out of the room

"Marvelous we have to do something" says Don

"Not our problem" says Marvelous

"How can you say such a thing?" says Gai

"If it's not his problem then it's not his problem" says Joe sitting on the couch

"But…" Don starts but Gai stops him

"Forget it Don, just forget it." says Gai walks out of the room

Don looks at Marvelous then Joe then leaves the room.

*At the Orphanage*

Ahim walks up to the door and knocks

The little girl opens the door then the Nun walks up.

"Hello" says Ahim

Nun smiles "Hello, what can we do for you?"

"I found something that belongs to you" says Ahim as she pulls out the jar and holds it out. "Sorry, my friend took it all and spent it."

The Nun takes the jar but is thankful someone was nice enough to return what belong to them "Oh, thank you dear."

"What's your name" asks the girl

"Ahim"

"Hi, Ahim I'm Suzie" says the 8 year old.

Ahim smiles and shakes the girls hand "Hi Suzie"

"Won't you come in?" asks the Nun

"Umm sure" Ahim says

Once Ahim enters the house she finds that it's not all that big and looks as if it needs some major repairs.

"Who's there" Timmy asks as he comes out

"Timmy, we have a guest her name is Ahim." says the Nun

"Hi" says Timmy

"Nice to meet you" says Ahim

"This nice girl found our donation jar" says the Nun

"You found our money?" says the boy as he gets excited.

"Sorry, I did not my friend spent it all on jewelry" says Ahim

"Oh" the boys says sadly

"If I may ask, what was the money for?"

"This Orphanage is very old and in need of repairs. We'd get it fix but we have no money." says the Nun "And because of that we're being closed down"

"What?" says Ahim surprised. "So you were trying to raise money to save the orphanage?"

"Yes" says the Nun

"Plus we were gonna use that money to get my little brother an operation" says Suzie

"Operation?" Ahim asks

"Ever since their parents died many years ago they've been living here, no one has come for them so I've been caring for them" says the Nun

"Then Timmy got sick, doctors say he may not live to see next year's christmas"

"What? Wait if you have no money then how did you see a doctor." asks Ahim

"I used whatever money I could from our church but after that they stopped giving us money, so we thought maybe other people would help but so far we've only had so much." says the Nun "We don't even know if we'll make it through christmas"

"Miss umm...what's your name" says Ahim

"Sister Mary" says the Nun

"Sister Mary, I promise I'll find away to help you guys."

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm sure the lord will take good care of us." says Sister Mary

"I insist, Timmy, Suzie I promise everything will get better I'll make sure you have a great Christmas. this orphanage will be saved and Timmy will have that operation." says Ahim

"Really?" says Suzie and Timmy

"I'll do my best" Ahim goes to the door and looks at the trip "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas dear" says Sister Mary

Ahim leaves to get help

To Be Continued…

And in case you're wondering the label on the jar had the address of the orphanage on it so it could be found if stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sentai Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

*At the Gokai Galleon*

Ahim has told her team about the situation with the Orphanage and Timmy.

"How can we he help?" Gai asks

"I want to raise money for the orphanage so they can have a wonderful Christmas and get Timmy an operation."

"I'm in!" says an enthusiastic Gai

"Me too" says Don

"Marvelous? Joe? Luka?" Ahim says

Joe sighs "I guess so"

"You really sure about this Ahim? What are we gonna get in return?" asks Marvelous

"The satisfaction of helping others." says Ahim

Gai gets on his hands and knees "Please Marvelous-san!"

Marvelous chuckles then stands up "Well then ,let's make this showy"

Don and Gai squeal with joy making Joe smack them in the back of the head

"Luka?" says Ahim with pleading eyes

"No" says Luka

"What?" says Ahim shocked "Why?"

"Why should I care? It's not my problem if a brat is sick one less person to hear joyful christmas cheer from" Luka says coldly

"That is cruel!" Gai says noticeably angry

"Yeah how can you be so cold hearted Luka?!" Don says

"Yeah, it's Christmas the time for giving cheer to all men and women." says Ahim walking up to Luka

"Two words: Bah Humbug! You want to help a bunch of nobodies be my guest I'll just be here."

"I knew you'd say that...so that's why you won't be spending Christmas Eve here!"

"Huh?" Feels her hands being cuffed behind her back "What?" Looks back to see Umeko cuffing her then the rest of the Dekarangers walking out from a separate room. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Luka Miffly for stealing from an orphanage you're under arrest." says Jasmine

"Fine! I don't care!" says Luka as she is taken out of the ship

*At the Earth Branch Deka Base Jail

Luka sits down on the bench "Why should I care about some rotten kids, they can all starve for I care."

"That is the coldest thing I have ever heard someone say about anyone let alone kids! You're lucky you're here and not at the Galactic Prison for what you've done. Christmas is about peace and goodwill on earth towards all men and women."

"Whatever" Luka says as Umeko closes the Jail Cell Door

Umeko shakes her head in disgust "You're Unbelievable."

*Outside the Orphanage*

Marvelous, Joe, Don, Ahim and Gai are standing outside the orphanage in santa gear, ringing bells as people walk by ignoring them.

"Why is no one giving?" Gai asks

"I don't know" Ahim says

A woman walks by and Don stops her "Hey miss, won't you give some money for this poor orphanage"

"No, you creep!" The woman says starting to walk away

"Merry Christmas" says Don cheerfully

"Get Lost!" Yells the grouchy woman

"Ahim I don't think this is working." Joe says

"Why?" Ahim looks at Joe and Marvelous "Maybe you two are coming off as uncheerful."

"Well what did you expect?" Marvelous asks

"Try Harder" Ahim demands

"No, forget this, this is stupid." Marvelous says as he puts the bell down and walks away followed by Joe who simply says

"Yeah"

"Sorry, Ahim but" Don starts

"Don?"

"I can't this is ridiculous we've been out here for 30 minutes no one is going to give." Don puts his stuff on the table behind them.

"But…"

"Merry Christmas" Don says as he walks away

"He's right" says Gai

Ahim is surprised "Gai"

"We're getting nowhere."

"You can't give up now!" says Ahim

"I'm sorry look I'll see you later" Gai puts down the bells and walks away leaving Ahim alone and sad.

"Fine! I don't need you I'll just do this myself." Ahim Continues to ring the bell saying Merry Christmas and asking for donation"

Unbeknownst to Ahim Suzie has been watching

Sister Mary walks up to Suzie "Is she still out there?"

"Yes, but it looks like her friends abandoned her." says Suzie

" Oh, Bless her heart." says Sister Mary

"How come no one is giving Sister Mary?"

"I don't know sweetie maybe they've lost the christmas spirit." says Sister Mary

Later Ahim starts shivering in the cold.

Suzie walks outside with a cup of Hot Cocoa

"Hmm?" Ahim sees Suzie with a cup of Hot Cocoa

"We made some Hot Cocoa" says Suzie as she puts the Hot Cocoa on a table. "We thought you'd like some"

"Thank You." Ahim says then Suzie goes back into the orphanage as Ahim takes a sip. "ooh that is hot."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A Sentai Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*At the Deka Jail*

Luka has fallen asleep only to woken up by clanging

"Huh?" Luka Sits up as a spirit appears before her" "What?"

The Spirit reveals himself as Captain Marvelous

"Marvelous? How did you get in here?" Luka asks as she stands up

"Don't worry about that, besides Luka you're in big trouble."

"What are you talking about just look around I'm already in trouble."

" I know that, but you're in bigger trouble. At Midnight you will be visited by three Ghosts." Marvelous says

"Ghosts?" Luka says not believing

"That's right….you will learn a lesson."

"Lesson? Wait who are these ghosts?: Luka asks

"You will find out in a few minutes have fun!" Marvelous sats then he disappears

"Ghosts? Hah! Yeah right" Luka says then the clock strikes 12 AM and wind starts coming into the room "What is this?" The cell opens: "What?" she says as she walks towards the doorway only for Gai to jump out saying "Meeeeerrry Christmas!"

"Gai?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past." Gai says

"So you're gonna so me my past or something?" Luka asks

"Exactly!" Gai says enthusiastically

Gai snaps his fingers then the room disappears and the next thing they know they're on a different planet.

"Where? Huh?" Luka sees her younger self stealing money from kids "Hey that girl is stealing from those children"

"Yeah, how horrible right?" Gai says

"Who would do such a thing?" Luka gasps "Wait" The girl runs through them "That's me isn't it?"

"Yep" They turn around "That's you before joining the Gokaigers. You were a naughty kid." Gai says

Young Luka runs up to a Santa and kicks him

"Why?"

"You hated christmas even though you really had no idea what it was. Anything happy and cheerful you hated." Gai says

"I couldn't be all that bad." Luka says

"Oh no?" Gai snaps his fingers and takes them to a prison Remember this?"

"It looks like a jail" Luka says

"It is...you were caught stealing from the elderly and spent 8 long months in a juvenile detention center" Says Gai "Of course once you got out, you ran away and became a pirate soon meeting up with Marvelous and Joe."

"And we fought the Zangyack army as the Gokaigers"

"Oh Good you remember that" The scene goes to 2011 where Luka is seen decorating a Christmas tree "Remember this?" "You were taught things about Christmas and you liked it. Look at you so happy" Gai Says

"I remember this" Says Present Day Luka

"Gokai Change!" 2011 Luka morphs into MagiMother and makes it snow

"Look at that I'm making children smile see I'm a good person." Luka gleefully says

"Then but something changed didn't it?" Gai says

Luka turns to Gai "What?"

"A few years later you somehow returned to your old ways." Gai says as they returns to the cell. "And that's where we find ourselves today" Gai disappears

"OK?" Luka turns around to find Don. "Don?"

"Hi! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!" Don says

"So you're gonna so me what?" Luka asks

"I'll show you" Don says snapping his fingers.

Luka and Don appear outside of the Orphanage where Ahim continues to tiredly ring bells while sitting on the steps

"Ahim? What is she doing?" Luka asks

"She's been here for five hours and no one has donated. She's trying to save the orphanage." Don says

"Where are the others?" Luka asks

"Oh they left after 30 minutes they were finding it pointless. But Ahim is still going and yet no donations." Don says

"Why?"

"They have their own families to worry about so they don't see a reason to donate. But if you also look around you'll notice no one is around." Don says

"Ahim's fighting a losing battle." Luka says as they walk up to the steps

"That's right, even though she's cheerful and hopeful there is still a part of her filled with anger." says Don

"Anger? Anger towards whom?" Luka asks

Don turns to Luka "Who do you think? You! You took money from the orphanage and now she's mad at you because the orphanage is closing and there is a sick boy in there dying. Let me show you" He takes Luka into the house where they find Sister Mary, Suzie and Little Timmy around the table praying

"They stayed up all night trying to help Ahim, keeping her warm and giving her motivation."

Luka looks at the boy as he coughs violently "What's wrong with him?"

"That's Little Timmy the sick boy." Don says

Luka gasps"That's him?"

"Yeah, he's can't walk very good so he has to use a crutch. And as for his illness he may not make it to Next Year's Christmas he may not even make it to the New Year. But why should I care? It's not my problem if a brat is sick one less person to hear joyful christmas cheer from." Don says starting to mock Luka

"Hey! That's a cruel thing to say!" Luka says turning to Don

"Sound Familiar?" Don asks

"Yeah…" Luka starts feeling guilty "Those words are mine. But I didn't"

"Shh they're about to say a prayer." Don says

Luka looks at the three at the table "Hmm?"

"Dear Lord, thank you for this joyus day. Thank You for my sister and for giving me a place to live. I know things are rough one with the orphanage closing and my illness and all. But I ask you dear lord if you will please be with that nice girl who's trying to save us. If you can help her that'd be nice." Timmy prays

"Dear Lord, please let my little brother live a long and happy life that's all I ask." Suzie prays

"We thank the lord and Jesus for giving us a roof over our heads and food while not a lot it still keeps us going. We say thank you for a joyful christmas in his name. Amen" Sister Mary prays

"Amen!" says Suzie and Timmy

"They're still happy and joyful even though they barely have anything." says Luka astonished

"That's right because even though they are having a rough time they know that things will get better someday." Don says

"Wow" Luka says

"They may not have anything on Christmas but what they do have is each other and the Christmas spirit." Says Don as he turns to Luka

"Christmas Spirit?" Luka pondors

"Speaking of spirits" Don returns Luka to the cell. "You have one more guest. Merry Christmas Luka" Don disappears

To Be Continued…...


	4. Chapter 4

A Sentai Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

*The Deka Base Jail Cell*

Luka is pacing back and forth when a chill feeling goes down her spine then a person in a grim reaper outfit appears "AH!" Luka screams then calms down "Huh?"

The person puts it's hood down revealing Joe

"Joe? you're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Luka asks

Joe snaps his fingers and they appear in a graveyard

"What are we doing here?" Joe points to something "Huh?" Luka Turns to a grave with her name on it. "Is that me? Wait I'm dead? Why?" Luka asks turning to Joe

"Your greed caused a rift between the Gokaigers and eventually left the team broken up. You soon fell into a great depression and…"

"Died" Luka says sadly then sees a small girl by a grave "Huh?" Luka walks up to see that the girl is Suzie "Suzie? The little girl from the orphanage? What is she?" sees Little Timmy's crutch by the headstone. "No, Joe say it isn't so."

"Ahim tried so hard but ultimately failed when the Orphanage was shut down before the new year." Joe says

"What? She didn't get any money?" Luka asks

"No one donated, since no one donated the orphanage was shut down and Suzie and Timmy were left homeless. Poor Little Timmy died a week later on New Year's Eve. It's been a few years." Joe says

"No, No this can't be real! I…" Luka turns to the grave and drops to her knees. "It's all my fault, I stole that money and because of that all this happened. It's because of me!" Luka yells then she punches the ground as tears flood her face. "What have I done? I'm so sorry, I regret it." She looks at Joe. "I'll change, I'll be a new and better person! Please I…" Luka finds herself back in the jail cell. "huh?"

Umeko opens the door "Hey, you still mumbling in there?"

Luka stands up "I'm back!" she hugs Umeko then steps back. "What day is it?"

Umeko looks at Luka confused "Christmas, umm are you OK?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh I still have a chance to fix things."

*Outside the orphanage*

Ahim has fallen asleep on the steps wrapped in a blanket.

"Ahim! Ahim wake up" Gai wakes Ahim

"huh? Gai?:

"Hey, good job last night you got a lot of money." says Gai "Well we did anyway." he chuckles

"What?" Ahim sits up

Don walks up "Don't worry everything is being taken care of"

The sound of bells approach then the Great Galleon appears

Ahim stands up "Huh?"

Marvelous and Joe walk out from the ship

"Marvelous? Joe? What's going on?" Ahim asks then she hears the door opening from behind her.

"What's going on?" Suzie asks

"Suzie" Ahim says

Sister Mary and Little Timmy walk out

Sister Mary sees Ahim and her friends "Hello"

"Hello Miss Merry Christmas." says Marvelous

Ahim: Marvelous? Are you sure that's you?

"Merry Christmas!" Luka says walking out of the ship

"Luka?" Ahim says in shock

"Hey" Luka says to Ahim then she turns to the children and Sister Mary "We have a surprise for you."

"What?" Sister Mary asks

Joe walks out with a treasure chest and opens it revealing a ton of money

"We have more than enough money to rebuild you're orphanage and give little Timmy an operation" says Luka

"Really?" Timmy asks

"But we're not done there." Gai says

Joe, Marvelous and Don bring out bring out Christmas decorations.

"We thought you'd like some Christmas cheer" Don says

"So we brought you some decorations." Gai says

"Luka where did all this come from?" Ahim asks

"Some of the other Super Sentai chipped in." Luka says

"Really?" says Ahim

Luka smiles "Yes"

"Don? Gai? Joe? Marvelous? Did you leave to get help?" asks Ahim

"Not at first but when Luka came to the ship she told us her plan and we were on board."

"Luka? When did you?" Ahim says stunned

"A little bit after midnight."

Ahim chuckles

So the Gokaigers helped decorate the orphange for christmas and even stayed around for the celebration

Luka helps Little Timmy put the star on the tree as the other cheer her on.

And so Luka learned about the true Christmas spirit and gave back to those she hurt.

Timmy opens a gift and gets a whistle "Thank You!"

"You're welcome" Ahim says

Suzie gets a Bear "Thank You"

"Luka, Ahim thanks you for helping us celebrate Christmas" Says Sister Mary

"Anytime." says Ahim

"I'm glad we could spread some joy" Luka says as she smiles then looks back as Don and Gai play with Timmy and Suzie while Marvelous and Joe sit back and watch.

Luka and Ahim Chuckle

The Orphanage was saved and repaired before the New Year. Little Timmy even got an operation. The Gokaigers helped people in need and in the end were rewarded for their kind deeds. And it was Luka who learned the greatest lesson of all.

"And with that we wish you and your family a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." says Luka

"Happy Holidays!" says the Gokaigers

The End


End file.
